Sakurasou
by Maki Okita
Summary: Hidup Sakura si yankee KIS berubah 180 derajat saat ia harus pindah ke Sakurasou. Asrama para anak bermasalah di tempatkan. Dan pertemuannya dengan para penghuni Sakurasou membuatnya frustasi sendiri akan perasaan aneh yang mulai muncul. / "Sial. Aku enggak bisa berhenti menciumnya."/ "MATI SAJA KAU, BRENGSEK!"/ "Kalau bukan Sasuke, lalu kissmark buatan siapa?"/ UPDATE Chapter :3
1. Chapter 1

**Satu**

Konoha Internasional School merupakan sekolah swasta terelit yang berada di Konoha. Sekolah ini menggunakan system asrama, dan dibagi menjadi dua jurusan yaitu jurusan seni musik dan reguler (biasa). Di jurusan seni musik inilah para murid yang mempunyai bakat seperti melukis, memahat patung, menyanyi, membuat anime/manga, bermain alat musik dan bakat yang menjurus ke hal seni musik berkumpul disini. Sedangkan untuk jurusan reguler (biasa) ini merupakan jurusan untuk siswa-siswi yang tidak memiliki bakat apapun baik dalam seni atau musik, sedikit dari mereka hanya bisa berbangga hati dengan kemampuan akademiknya saja.

Berbicara tentang jurusan reguler, ada hal yang menarik di pagi yang cerah ini. Di depan salah satu kelas dengan papan nama 2-F ini sedang ramai dipenuhi oleh sebagian murid-murid dari berbagai kelas yang entah dari jurusan seni musik atau reguler itu sendiri. Mereka membentuk sebuah lingkaran besar. Saling berbisik sambil memandangi dua objek yang telah membuat gempar KIS di pagi hari.

Dua sosok gadis dengan warna rambut yang sedikit berbeda berada di tengah lingkaran. Merah dan merah muda. Yang satu melemparkan tatapan membunuh sedangkan yang satunya hanya memandang dengan pandangan merendahkan.

"Berlutut dan minta maaf padaku sekarang atas kelakuanmu itu, Haruno!" Gadis dengan rambut merah berteriak marah pada gadis berambut merah muda yang berdiri santai di hadapannya.

"Minta maaf? Padamu? Jangan harap, jalang!" Si merah muda membalas dengan senyuman sinis yang terpampang di wajahnya membuat si merah semakin emosi.

Uzumaki Karin-nama gadis berambut merah itu menggertakkan gigi menahan emosi yang sudah berada di ubun-ubun. Ia menatap Haruno Sakura-si gadis berambut merah muda itu dengan tatapan membunuh. Namun sepertinya tidak berpengaruh apapun karena Sakura tidak menunjukkan rasa takutnya sama sekali.

"Kau bersalah. Kau mendorongku jadi kau harus minta maaf sekarang. Berlutut dan minta maaf padaku sekarang, Haruno!" Karin tetap memaksa. Kali ini teriakannya berhasil membuat beberapa murid yang berada di sana menahan napas untuk beberapa detik. Tentu saja melihat Karin yang sedang murka adalah hal paling menakutkan yang pernah ada. Ah, tidak sebenarnya murka Kepala Sekolah KIS lebih menakutkan lagi.

Sakura mengangkat alis. Lalu tesenyum mengejek. "Sebegitu inginkah kau mempermalukan aku di depan banyak orang, eh Uzumaki?" Sakura berjalan mendekat kearah Karin hingga jarak mereka kini hanya berkisar 30 cm saja.

"Dengar ya Uzumaki Karin-sama. Aku takkan pernah berlutut dan memohon maaf padamu. Kau yang menabrakku terlebih dahulu, jadi aku pantas mendorongmu. Kau pikir aku tidak tahu rencanamu, bitch-chan?" Sakura melanjutkan kata-katanya masih dengan senyuman mengejek yang terhias di wajah cantiknya.

"Berhenti menyebutku begitu, brengsek!" Karin melayangkan tangan kanannya ke sisi wajah Sakura. Namun sebelum tangan itu berhasil menyentuh wajahnya, Sakura sudah terlebih dahulu menangkapnya dan meremasnya dengan keras

"Kau kira bisa menamparku?"Sakura semakin meremas tangan putih itu membuat Karin merintih kesakitan. "Kau memang pantas dipanggil seperti itu, kau kan wanita penggoda. Murahan pula!" Kali ini disertai dengan tertawa kecil.

"Lepaskan aku, brengsek!" Karin berusaha membebaskan tangannya yang terasa akan remuk. Sudut matanya berair membuat murid-murid yang melihatnya merasa tak tega. Tapi salahnya sendiri kan berurusan dengan Haruno Sakura. Si cewek yankee Konoha. Mencari masalah dengan Sakura sama saja dengan cari mati.

"Haruno Sakura!" Sebuah suara serak dengan aura menakutkan terdengar dari belakang kerumunan membuat murid-murid langsung membentuk barisan agar pemilik suara tersebut bisa menghampiri dua murid yang menjadi sumber masalah. Dan kini Orochimaru si sensei killer pangkat sejuta sudah berada di hadapan Karin dan Sakura.

"Lepaskan tangan Uzumaki-san itu Haruno Sakura dan ikut aku ke kantor!" sebuah perintah terucap dari bibir Orochimaru-sensei sebelum pergi membuat Sakura mendecih. Ia melepaskan tangan Karin dengan kasar membuat Karin buru-buru mengelus tangan putihnya yang kini memerah dan berdarah.

"Jangan pernah mencari masalah denganku lagi, jalang!" desis Sakura sebelum berbalik pergi mengikuti langkah Orochimaru tanpa memperdulikan tatapan orang-orang disekitarnya.

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Adaptasi dari Anime berjudul Sakurasou no Pet na Kanojo dengan perubahan sana-sini

Chara :

Haruno Sakura and Male Chara

Rating : M

Warning : Sakura-centric, Reverense Harem, OOC, and Typo's.

Don't Like Don't Read !

Summary : Hidup Sakura si yankee KIS berubah 180 derajat saat ia harus pindah ke Sakurasou. Asrama para anak bermasalah di tempatkan. Dan pertemuannya dengan para penghuni Sakurasou membuatnya frustasi sendiri akan perasaan aneh yang mulai muncul. / "Perempuan? Disini kan hanya kau saja yang perempuan. Itupun kalau kau memang tulen."/ "Hati-hati aja Sakura-chan, kalau udah malem gini cowok biasanya jadi ganas!"/ "KAMI-SAMA AKU NGGAK BETAH!"

"HARUNOOO SAKURAAAAA!"

Sebuah teriakan penuh murka dari kepala sekolah KIS terdengar sampai ke penjuru sekolah. Membuat para murid serempak menutup telinganya agar tidak mengalami ketulian secara mendadak. Beberapa dari mereka juga memanjatkan doa untuk keselamatan gadis musim semi yang menjadi sumber kemurkaan Tsunade-sama, si kepala sekolah KIS.

"Apa?" jawaban singkat yang merupakan respon dari teriakan mengerikan itu keluar dari mulut Sakura-si gadis musim semi itu berhasil membuat perempatan siku-siku muncul di dahi Tsunade. Oke, Tsunade benar-benar sangat marah kali ini pada gadis di hadapannya ini.

"Kau tahu apa kesalahanmu, hah bocah!" Tsunade menatap Sakura napsu. Seakan ingin memakannya saja. Oke, jangan sampai berpikiran kearah yuri. Ingat ini fanfic reverence harem.

"Si Uzumaki yang memulainya, Obaa-san. Aku hanya membela diri saja." Kini Sakura balik menatap Tsunade membuat Tsunade kini menghela napas lelah. Oh, Tsunade memang tak habis fikir kenapa ia memiliki seorang murid sekaligus cucu yang begitu menyebalkan seperti Sakura sih.

Yah, Haruno Sakura merupakan cucu kandung dari Senju Tsunade. Tidak ada yang tahu tentang hubungan darah mereka, terkecuali Orochimaru-sensei dan Shizune-sensei yang merupakan orang kepercayaan Tsunade yang kini sedang berdiri di sisi kanan kirinya.

"Tapi kan kau enggak perlu sampai mencengkram tangannya sampai berdarah seperti itu. Dan membuat kehebohan di pagi hari? Oh ayolah Sakura." Tsunade berkata sambil memijit keningnya yang terasa ingin meledak.

"Dia mau menamparku. Masa aku diam saja?" Sakura membalas perkataan Tsunade dengan sinis.

"Sakura, kau sudah banyak membuat masalah kau tahu?" Tsunade bertanya sambil menatap cucunya serius. "Kau bisa saja ku keluarkan." Diakhiri dengan ancaman yang membuat bola emerald Sakura berputar bosan.

"Kalau begitu keluarkan saja." tantang Sakura enteng.

"SAKURAA!" dan teriakan kedua Tsunade langsung terdengar kembali. Kini Tsunade sudah bangkit dari tempat duduknya karna saking emosi dengan bocah pink di hadapannya.

Orochimaru berjalan mendekati Tsunade lalu memegang bahu wanita yang terlihat awet muda itu seakan berusaha untuk menghentikan apa yang akan di lakukan Tsunade. Tsunade kembali duduk dan berusaha mengatur napasnya. Terlalu emosi memang tidak baik untuk kesehatannya.

Kini Orochimaru yang menatap Sakura membuat Sakura mengernyitkan alis curiga. Ia tahu Orochimaru. Si sensei killer dengan sejuta kejutan yang mengerikan.

"Kau enggak harus mengeluarkannya dari sekolah, Tsunade." Kata Orochimaru membuat Tsunade menatapnya bingung.

"Kita mempunyai tempat yang bagus untuk anak-anak bermasalah sepertinya." Lanjutnya dan entah kenapa hal itu membuat Tsunade menyeringai.

Bad feel!

Sakura curiga.

Enggak, Sakura sangat curiga.

Curiga pangkat sejuta.

Tsunade menatap Sakura dengan pandangan yang entah mengapa membuat Sakura sedikit mual. Ah ini benar-benar bad feel!

"Haruno Sakura kau dihukum."

Itu belum selesai. Sakura tahu itu. Pasti akhirnya enggak enak.

"Kau akan dipindahkan ke asrama Sakurasou!"

Tuh kan bener. Eh- tunggu, tadi apa? Sakurasou?

"NANI? SAKURASOU?!"

Dan mimpi buruk sudah berada di depan mata Sakura sekarang.

Sakurasou adalah salah satu asrama Konoha High school. Namun berbeda dengan asrama KIS lainnya, Sakurasou adalah asrama yang dibuat untuk anak-anak yang bermasalah. Anak-anak yang bermasalah dipindahkan ke Sakurasou sebagai bentuk hukuman mereka dan hanya bisa kembali ke asrama biasa jika mereka sudah memperbaiki kesalahan dan meminta maaf di depan Kepala Sekolah dan seluruh guru dan murid Konoha Internasional School.

Dan disinilah Haruno Sakura berdiri. Di sebuah bangunan tua dengan papan nama bertuliskan SAKURASOU yang terlihat sudah usang. Ia menghela napas, ah setidaknya ia tidak akan melihat setan merah berkacamata terlalu sering.

Sakura berjalan mendekat ke bangunan tua tersebut. Ia menekan bel yang terdapat disana. Tidak berbunyi. Sakura menatap pintu geser di hadapannya yang sedikit terbuka. Memutuskan untuk langsung masuk saja, ia menggeser pintu geser tersebut.

Gelap. Semuanya terasa gelap.

"Kenapa enggak ada yang nyalain lampu sih?" Sakura bertanya sendiri. Tangannya meraba-raba tembok berusaha mencari saklar lampu. Sampai tangannya terasa memegang sesuatu. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya kearah benda itu. Dan wajahnya langsung berubah pucat saat tahu benda apa itu. Itu kepala. Kepala manusia.

"Huwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa….hantuuuuuuuu." Sakura menjerit. Ia berbalik namun ia menabrak sesuatu. Sesosok anak-anak laki-laki dengan wajah pucat menatapnya tajam.

"Huwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa.." Sakura berlari sampai kakinya terantuk membuatnya jatuh membentur lantai.

"Ittai.." Sakura bangkit. Ia meringis sambil memegangi kepalanya yang sedikit benjol.

"Hahhahahaha.." Dan suara tawa membuat Sakura menatap kearah sekitarnya untuk mencari sumber suara. Namun terlalu gelap membuatnya tidak dapat melihat apapun.

Ceklek. Ruangan yang tadinya gelap seketika itu langsung terang. Seseorang menyalakan lampunya. Sakura menatap seseorang yang bersender di dekat tangga. Seorang pemuda dengan rambut berwarna dark blue yang kini sedang menatapnya dengan pandangan aneh menurut Sakura.

"Jadi si pinky ini orangnya?" sebuah suara baritone dari sisi kananya membuat Sakura menoleh. Seorang pemuda dengan rambut sewarna darah dengan tato ai di dahinya menatapnya dengan pandangan menilai membuat Sakura merasa sedikit risih.

"Kurasa begitu." Suara lain menyahuti. Kini emerald Sakura menatap kearah pemuda berambut eboni yang sedang tersenyum aneh di samping pemuda berambut darah tadi.

"Kakashi bilang dia yankee kan? aku engga percaya deh." suara cempreng dari arah belakang membuat Sakura memutar tubuhnya. Pemuda berambut pirang itu menatap Sakura dengan cengiran. Membuat Sakura ingin sekali menonjoknya.

"Kau ingin aku tonjok, eh duren?" Sakura melayangkan tinjunya ke arah pemuda pirang tadi namun di tahan oleh seseorang. Sakura mendelik ke arah orang tersebut. Seorang pemuda dengan wajah yang sangat mirip dengan si pemuda duren hanya saja warna rambutnya berbeda.

"Kau enggak boleh ngomong sembarangan Naruto. Kau bisa mati kalo dia udah marah." Ucapnya memperingati si rambut duren. Sakura menghentakkan tangannya agar terlepas dari pemuda yang merupakan kembaran si pemuda duren.

"Mendokusei kalian mengganggu tidurku, tau!" Seorang pemuda yang diikat seperti nanas bersuara. Ia bangkit dari posisi tidurnya dan menggantinya dengan posisi duduk di sofa.

"Haruno Sakura, murid kelas 2-F dari jurusan reguler. Siswa dengan nilai akademik yang sebenarnya di atas rata-rata. Memiliki IQ yana hampir setara dengan Shikamaru Nara. Selalu memperoleh peringkat utama di kelas maupun sekolahnya. Prestasinya sangat luar biasa namun ternoda oleh masalah-masalah yang kau buat. Kau pernah mengirimkan 30 murid dari SMP Amegakure ke rumah sakit. Dan yang paling penting kau merupakan anak dari keluarga Haruno pengusaha terkaya kedua setelah Uchiha, dan merupakan cucu kandung dari Tsunade-sama kepala sekolah KIS." Sakura menatap pemuda berambut coklat panjang yang tadi menjelaskan detail dirinya. Astaga dari mana dia dapet info tentangnya?

"KAU STALKER?" Sakura menatap si rambut coklat dengan mulut terbuka. Sial rahasianya ada yang tahu.

Si rambut coklat hanya tersenyum sinis. "Jangan pernah meremehkan jaringan inteligen kami, Sa-ku-ra."

Sakura menatap mereka satu persatu. Sial! Ia benar-benar merutuki nasibnya yang kelewat sial dari manusia sial yang pernah dapat sial.

"Yare-yare, baru kutinggal kenapa sudah ada kekacauan saja disi-eh Sakura kau sudah sampai?" seorang pria dengan masker di wajahnya yang baru saja datang menatap Sakura dengan pandangan terkejut. Ia mendekati Sakura yang kini menatapnya dengan pandangan memelas.

Kakashi-nama pria itu menghela napas. Ia pandangi satu-persatu pemuda yang berada di hadapannya dengan satu alis terangkat. Berbicara melalui isyarat.

"Yang mengacau hanya duo Namikaze payah itu, Kakashi!" Si pemuda rambut dark blue menjawab membuat dua orang yang disalahkan memandang sinis.

"Apa kami hanya memberi kejutan saja." Si duren berusaha membela diri.

Kakashi hanya tersenyum terlihat dari matanya yang menyipit. Lalu membelai rambut Sakura dengan penuh sayang. "Ne, Sakura. Selama berada di sini mereka adalah temanmu." Ucap Kakashi lembut membuat Sakura menatapnya sebelum mengalihkan pandangannya pada pemuda-pemuda yang kini juga menatapnya.

"Ne, apa kalian tidak mau memperkenalkan diri kalian?" Kakashi bertanya ah tidak ada sedikit nada memerintah disana.

"Aku Naruto. Namikaze Naruto." Si rambut duren memulai perkenalan. Ia merangkul bahu kembarannya seraya tersenyum lebar. "Dan dia Namikaze Menma."

"Sabaku Gaara." Kini si rambut darah memperkenalkan diri. Ia menatap Sakura lalu tersenyum. "Yoroshiku."

"Kau bisa memanggilku Sai, Sakura-san." Si Sai masih dengan senyum anehnya membuat Sakura sedikit merinding.

"Hahh.. mendokusei. Aku Nara Shikamaru." Si rambut nanas berucap sambil memposisikan dirinya untuk tidur kembali.

"Hyuuga Neji." Si rambut coklat panjang melemparkan senyum racunnya. Membuat Sakura seperti dicekik.

Sakura terdiam. Ia menatap satu-satunya makhluk yang belum memperkenalkan diri. Si rambut dark blue melayangkan tatapan tajam setajam silet, oke terdengar seperti nama acara gossip. Tapi itu kenyataan.

"Uchiha Sasuke." Ucapnya datar sebelum berbalik pergi menaiki tangga menuju lantai dua.

Nani? Apa-apaan si pantat ayam itu? Sok keren banget sih!

Ah iya, kenapa rasanya ada yang aneh di sini. Sakura menatap Kakashi curiga. "Ano, Kakashi-sensei. Murid perempuannya mana?"

"Perempuan? Disini kan hanya kau saja yang perempuan. Itupun kalau kau memang tulen." Si Hyuuga Neji menjawab kalem. Namun jawaban kalemnya membuat efek yang sungguh luar biasa bagi Sakura.

"NANI? CUMAN AKU AJA?"

"Ha'i"

"TIDAAAAAAKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!"

Kami-sama aku ingin mati saja.

A/N : Holaaa.. Sudah kubilang kan ini Fanfiction yang diadaptasi dari anime Sakurasou no pet na Kanojo. Yang udah nonton pasti tau ceritanya. Kalau di anime tokoh utamanya adalah cowok bernama Kanda Sorata, sedangkan di sini Haruno Sakura. Kalau di anime kan penghuni Sakurasou itu cewek sama cowok bisa dibilang sama rata lah. Sedangkan disini kan dominan sama cowok. Jadi benar-benar hanya terinspirasi tapi aku tetap cantumin animenya siapa tahu ada yang mau nonton, di jamin nangis Bombay lah.

Ah iya, kritik saran sangat diperlukan. Aku kan newbie jadi butuh bimbingan. Flame juga boleh asal berbobot. Maksudnya jangan cuman menjudge doang tapi enggak ngasih solusinya. Ah dan makasih buat yang udah baca. Dan berjuta terimakasih untuk yang udah review… Arigatou gozaimasu.


	2. Chapter 2

**Dua**

* * *

Malam sudah berganti pagi. Suara kicauan dari burung-burung gereja terdengar sangat jelas. Berusaha untuk membangunkan para manusia yang masih terbuai oleh mimpi-mimpi mereka.

Seorang gadis dengan surai merah muda membuka mata, menampakkan mata emerald yang terlihat begitu indah. Gadis itu terdiam. Terlihat seperti sedang berfikir, namun beberapa detik kemudian ia tertawa.

"Astaga aku bermimpi aneh. Obaa-san menghukumku tinggal di sakurasou. Bertemu dengan cowok-cowok aneh dan aku satu-satunya cewek di sakurasou. Haha.. memang mimpi yang aneh." Sakura tertawa sambil menatap langit-langit kamarnya yang berwarna putih.

Putih seputih salju.

Eh tunggu.

Putih?

Seingatnya langit-langit kamarnya berwarna biru langit.

Sakura langsung terduduk. Mata emeraldnya menyelusuri setiap sudut ruangan itu. Aneh! Ini seperti bukan kamarnya. Astaga dia dimana?

"Ngghh.. apa sudah pagi?" sebuah pertanyaan yang diawali dengan lenguhan yang berasal dari samping kanannya membuat Sakura otomatis menoleh.

Disana. Disamping kanannya. Sesosok makhluk bergender laki-laki terduduk di samping kanan Sakura dengan wajah yang terlihat masih mengantuk. Rambut eboninya terlihat acak-acakan khas orang yang habis bangun tidur. Namun hal itu tidak mengurangi ketampanannya, malah laki-laki itu terlihat makin tampan. Bahkan terlihat sangat seksi dengan kulit tubuh yang di hiasi keringat.

Sakura merona.

Sial, dia seksi banget kalo lagi telanjang gini. Ah itu sixpack yah? Gilaa! Inner milik Sakura berteriak heboh.

Eh, tapi tunggu!

Telanjang?

Emerald Sakura membulat. Wajah cantiknya memucat. Keringat mengucur dari pelipisnya.

"Ka..Kau?" Sakura tergagap.

Si cowok eboni menoleh. Ia tersenyum sehingga matanya menyipit. "Ahh.. Ohayou Sakura-san."

"Ohayou kepalamu! DASAR HENTAIIIII!"

_**Bugh!**_

Dan di pagi hari Sakura sudah sukses membuat seorang pria terkapar karena bogem mentahnya.

.

.

.

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Adaptasi dari Anime berjudul Sakurasou no Pet na Kanojo dengan perubahan sana-sini

Chara :

Haruno Sakura and Male Chara

Rating : M untuk bahasa yang kasar

Warning : Sakura-centric, Reverense Harem, OOC, and Typo's.

(No Bashing Chara ini hanya tuntutan cerita :D)

Don't Like Don't Read !

Summary :

**Hidup Sakura si yankee KIS berubah 180 derajat saat ia harus pindah ke Sakurasou. Asrama para anak bermasalah di tempatkan. Dan pertemuannya dengan para penghuni Sakurasou membuatnya frustasi sendiri akan perasaan aneh yang mulai muncul. / "Perempuan? Disini kan hanya kau saja yang perempuan. Itupun kalau kau memang tulen."/ "Hati-hati aja Sakura-chan, kalau udah malem gini cowok biasanya jadi ganas!"/ "KAMI-SAMA AKU NGGAK BETAH!"**

.

.

.

Ruang makan asrama Sakurasou terlihat tenang. Bahkan suara sendok atau garpu pun tidak terdengar. Bahkan tak ada satu pun yang terlihat berbicara. Tak terkecuali Namikaze Naruto yang biasanya selalu berisik. Kali ini ia lebih memilih untuk diam dan menatap penghuni baru Sakurasou yang sejak tadi memelototi seorang Shimura Sai.

"Sakura, kenapa liatin Sai terus?" akhirnya karena tidak tahan, Naruto mulai berbicara- ah tidak, ia bertanya sambil menatap Sakura dan Sai bergantian lalu matanya membulat. Ia berteriak heboh. "Hei, Sai! Matamu kenapa? Kok ungu gitu?"

"Ditonjok badak betina yang ngamuk." Sai menjawab kalem. Ia menyeruput tehnya sambil matanya mengerling kearah Sakura.

"Hah, badak betina? Kok bisa?" Dan Naruto yang dasarnya kelewat polos atau emang ekhem bego seakan percaya.

Neji menyeringai. Ia menatap Sai, "Penyakitmu pasti kumat lagi yah, Sai?"

Satu alis Sakura terangkat bingung. Ia menyudahi acara 'melototi' Sai dan balik menatap Neji.

"Penyakit? Emang dia punya penyakit apa?" Sakura bertanya bingung.

"Bukan penyakit. Lebih tepat dibilang kelainan." Sasuke yang biasanya diam kini ikut berbicara.

"Heehh..kelainan?" Sakura makin dibuat bingung.

"_Sleepwalking._ "Sakura menatap Gaara yang barusan bersuara.

"Adalah sebuah kelainan dimana penderitanya selalu berjalan saat tidur. Dan untuk kasus Sai sedikit unik. Ia berjalan dalam tidurnya dan memasuki kamar orang lain lalu tidur di kamar tersebut bahkan tanpa memakai pakaian sekalipun." Jelas Kakashi membuat Sakura melongo.

"Jadi kau harus waspada, tinggal bersama laki-laki yang terlihat homo itu bahaya." Lanjut Kakashi

"Heeh? Siapa yang kau bilang HOMO, Baka Sensei?!" Naruto berteriak tak terima. Sedangkan yang lainnya hanya menatap Kakashi dengan tatapan membunuh.

Tiba-tiba Sakura menjatuhkan kepalanya ke meja membuat para pria penghuni Sakuarsou langsung menatapnya bingung. Kakashi yang berada di sebelah Sakura langsung bangkit menghampiri Sakura dengan wajah khawatir. Ia mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh murid perempuannya itu.

"Sakura hei Sakura kau kenapa?" Kakashi memanggil Sakura sambil terus mengguncangkan tubuh Sakura berharap Sakura menjawab.

"Sensei, aku ngga tahan."Sakura berkata lirih.

"Heehh?"Kakashi bingung. Yang lain pun ikutan bingung. Ngga tahan apa coba maksudnya?

"Aku ingin buang air.."

_**Tuing!**_

Dan para pria yang berada disana hanya bisa sweetdrop._ Sakura no Baka!_

* * *

Sakura berjalan dengan wajah lesu di sepanjang koridor sekolah menuju kelasnya. Ia sama sekali tak menghiraukan tatapan dari para murid KIS yang ada di sekitarnya. Cukup aneh-ah sangat aneh malah melihat Haruno Sakura yang notabene seorang yankee yang over hiperaktif kini malah terlihat dengan wajah kusut layaknya pakaian yang belum disetrika selama berminggu-minggu.

Tapi untuk hari ini tentu berbeda.

Mereka tentu sangat tahu apa alasan Sakura datang dengan wajah dan aura tak bersemangat seperti itu ke sekolah. Apalagi kalau bukan masalah hukumannya untuk tinggal di asrama sakurasou tempat anak-anak biang masalah.

Ah, mendengar nama asrama tersebut membuat mereka langsung mengeryit jijik. Bahkan sebagian besar dari mereka kini menatap Sakura dengan wajah puas. Tentu saja bagi mereka asrama sakurasou sangatlah cocok bagi seorang Haruno Sakurang yang merupakan cewek berandalan pembuat banyak onar.

"Ah, Sakura-chan. Hari terlihat sangat cerah lalu kenapa wajahmu mendung begitu?" sebuah pertanyaan diiringi nada yang terdengar menjijikan-di telinga Sakura berhasil menghentikan langkah kakinya. Sakura memutar matanya bosan. _Dasar jalang menyebalkan!_

"Tentu saja mendung Kin-chan. Sakura-chan pasti sangat frustasi tinggal di Sakurasou!Hahaha.."suara lain membalas diakhiri dengan tertawaan seluruh siswa disana.

Sakura mendengus. Ia berbalik dan menatap gerombolan gadis yang merupakan anak buah Karin-si setan merah berkacamata itu dengan pandangan jijik. Dia tersenyum sinis.

Tayuya yang melihat senyum sinis Sakura berjalan maju mendekati. Ia menatap Sakura kesal. "Berhenti tersenyum seperti itu di hadapanku, Sakura! Kau membuatku jijik!"

"Aku lebih jijik lagi berbicara denganmu." Sakura berkata sarkastik.

"KAU?!" Tayuya marah. Tangannya bersiap melayang ke wajah cantik Sakura namun sebuah tangan lain menghentikannya. Semua mata menoleh kearah pemilik tangan tersebut. Semua menahan napas saat mengetahui siapa pemilik tangan itu. Uchiha Sasuke. Si pangeran sekolah itu menggenggam lengan putih Tayuya dengan mata yang menatap Sakura dalam diam. Ia melepaskan tangannya pada lengan milik Tayuya membuat wajah gadis itu memerah. Sakura mendecih.

"Sasuke-kun?" Tayuya tersenyum semanis mungkin membuat Sakura terserang mual mendadak.

Sasuke menoleh. Ia menatap Tayuya dengan wajah datarnya. "Apa?"

"Ngg..pulang sekolah, kita pulang bersama yahh?" ajak Tayuya sambil bergelanyut manja di lengan kokoh Sasuke.

"Benar-benar wanita jalang!" gumam Sakura sambil berbalik melangkah pergi ke kelasnya.

Sasuke memandang kepergian Sakura dalam diam. Hingga Sakura menghilang di belokan menuju jurusan reguler.

"Sasu, bagaimana? Kita pulang bersama kan?"suara Tayuya menyadarkannya.

"Nggak, aku sibuk." Tanpa menoleh pada Tayuya ia melepaskan tangan Tayuya yang bergelanyut padanya dan langsung melengos pergi meninggalkan gadis itu yang kini terlihat begitu kesal.

* * *

"SAKURAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" teriakan dari seorang gadis berambut pirang memecahkan keheningan kelas 2-F. Semua pasang mata di kelas tersebut kini menatapnya kesal, namun gadis pirang tersebut tak memperdulikannya sama sekali. Ia terus berjalan menghampiri sosok gadis dengan rambut yang mencolok yang berada di meja paling pojok.

"Nande?" Sakura gadis berambut pink itu menatap malas si pirang.

"KAU CURANG SAKURA!" Ino- si cewek pirang berteriak sambil menunjuk Sakura membuat gadis musim semi itu mengerutkan dahi lebarnya.

"Hehh ..memangnya aku salah ap-"

"Kau salah! Kau curang! Kau meninggalkan aku sendirian dan kau pindah ke asrama Sakurasou yang dipenuhi pria-pria tampan? Astaga, jahat sekali kau, Jidat!"

"Berisik, Pig! Kau kira aku senang dipindahkan ke asrama itu dan bertemu dengan sekumpulan pria aneh yang kau maksud tampan tadi? Hell no. Aku lebih baik tinggal di gudang sekolah daripada harus tinggal di Sakurasou." Ketus Sakura.

Ino menghela napas lalu menarik kursi di samping Sakura dan duduk disana.

"Gomen. Sepertinya kau sangat tersiksa sekali yah?" Ino berkata pelan. Matanya memandang iba pada sahabat pinknya itu.

"Lebih dari tersiksa, Pig. Kau tahu si duo Namikaze yang menyebalkan itu benar-benar membuatku ingin menghajarnya. Si panda merah dan pantat ayam yang bergaya sok cool itu membuatku ingin muntah. Cowok jadi-jadian yang seorang stalker itu membuatku merinding setiap bertemu dengannya. Si nanas tukang tidur, sebenarnya aku tak ada masalah dengannya. Hanya saja dia suka tidur di kasurku membuatku harus tidur di ruang tamu dan lagi si senyum aneh yang ternyata mesum membuatku darah tinggi!" Sakura bercerita dengan berapi-api. Memorinya mengingat kembali masa-masa menyedihkannya bersama penghuni Sakurasou yang aneh itu.

"Kalau Menma dan Naruto sih udah nggak aneh, mereka kan biangnya masalah sama sepertimu. Aku kira kalian bertiga akan cocok." Sakura melotot membuat Ino terkekeh. "Lalu Gaara-kun dan Sasuke-kun, kan mereka emang cool bukannya sok cool. Emangnya kau enggak tau? Fans girlsnya mereka kan yang paling banyak. Apalagi Sasuke-kun."

"Aku yakin kau salah satunya." Sakura menatap Ino curiga membuat si pirang tertawa.

"Oh ayolah, dear. Sasuke-kun itu kan pangeran sekolah. Tentu saja aku salah satu fansnya."

"Astaga, jangan sampai kau menjadi semaniak Tayuya. Gadis jalang yang menyedihkan."

"Jangan samakan aku dengan si murahan itu dong!" Ino mendengus sebal. "Ah, tadi siapa yang kau panggil cowok jadi-jadian?"

"Tentu saja Hyuuga Neji. Siapa lagi siswa disini yang punya rambut panjang bak bintang sampoo gitu?"

"Astaga Sakura. Haha.. kau kejam sekali. Neji kan tampan malah kau panggil begitu. Kau bisa dibunuh oleh fansgirlsnya tau!"

"Bodo. Kau pikir aku peduli?"

"Yeah, mana peduli Sakura terhadap begituan."

"Itu kau tau."

Bibir Ino mengkerut. Dia memang selalu kalah bicara jika dengan Sakura. "Lalu yang kau maksud si senyum aneh yang ternyata mesum itu siapa?"

"Shimura Sai. Masa tadi pagi dia bangun di kasur bersamaku."

"HAAAAAAAHHHH? KAU TIDUR SAMA SAAAAAII?" dan lagi teriakan seorang Ino membuat semua pasang mata menatapnya. Tapi kali ini disertai pandangan curiga yang ditunjukkan pada Sakura.

Sakura menepuk jidat lebarnya. Sial! Bisa-bisa jadi gossip baru. Ino bodoh! Sakura segera melayangkan pandangan membunuhnya pada Ino yang hanya disambut cengiran. Haah, Sakura hanya berharap semoga besok tidak ada gossip apapun tentangnya dengan para penghuni Sakurasou.

* * *

Bel istirahat sudah berbunyi sekitar lima menit yang lalu. Hampir semua smurid telah meninggalkan ruangan kelasnya dan berkumpul di kantin untuk saling berburu makanan pengisi perut. Namun berbeda dengan Sakura, disaat semua orang bergerombol di kantin gadis yang identik dengan bunga kebangsaan Jepang itu kini malah berjalan menuju atap. Kaki jenjangnya melangkah menaiki tangga.

Sakura mendorong pintu atap tersebut, namun bukannya masuk ia memilih diam. Emeraldnya kini terfokus pada sosok laki-laki yang sedang tertidur di sana. Nara Shikamaru, nama laki-laki itu kini sedang memejamkan mata dengan posisi tidur yang menyender pada salah satu tiang di sisi atap. Wajahnya terlihat tampan membuat Sakura terpikat untuk beberapa saat.

"Kenapa diam disana?" Mata Sakura mengerjap saat suara Shikamaru menyadarkannya. Mata hitam itu kini sudah terbuka dan menatapnya.

Sakura melangkah mendekat dan berhenti di sisi kanan Shikamaru. "Kau enggak masuk kelas lagi?" Sakura memulai pembicaraan. Ia menatap Shikamaru. Hijau dan hitam bertemu.

"Yah, aku malas. Lebih baik tidur saja disini." Balas Shikamaru masih terus menatap Sakura.

"Aku merasa aneh padamu. Padahal kau enggak pernah masuk ke kelas tapi kau tetap pintar."

"Itu anugrah dari Kami-sama."

"Lalu kenapa enggak kau manfaatkan?"

"Untuk apa melakukan hal yang enggak kau suka?"

Sakura terdiam. Otak jeniusnya berusaha mencerna kata-kata pria di nanas tersebut. Namun tetap saja di tak menumukan maksudnya.

Shikamaru tersenyum saat melihat Sakura yang sedang berfikir atas kata-katanya. Lalu ia pun bangkit dari posisi setengah tidurnya. Ia menatap wajah Sakura yang terhalangi poni, dan tanpa sadar tanganya bergerak untuk membenarkan poni si gadis merah muda membuat mata Sakura membulat.

"Ternyata kau cantik juga. Aku baru sadar."

Pessssssssshhhhhhh….

Merah. Panas. Wajah Sakura terasa terbakar akibat ucapan seorang Nara Shikamaru. Ia membuang muka, agar Shikamaru tak melihat rona merah di sekitar wajahnya. Masa iya gara-gara dipuji, yankee seperti Haruno Sakura bisa langsung merah? Kan enggak banget gitu kesannya.

_Deg._

Tangan besar Shikamaru menyentuh sisi wajah Sakura, memaksa agar Sakura menatapnya.

_Deg._

Jantung Sakura berdetak dua kali lebih cepat saat Shikamaru tiba-tiba mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Sakura. Oke, Sakura gugup. Wajahnya panas tingkat maksimal. Tubuhnya mati rasa.

Lima centimeter, ah tidak itu bahkan kurang. Sakura langsung nutup mata saat hidungnya dan Shikamaru bersentuhan.

_Kami-sama help me!_

_**Brugh.**_

Sakura sontak membuka mata saat merasa bahu kanannya terasa berat. Ia mendengus saat mengetahui bahwa Shikamaru tertidur dalam posisi enggak wajar di bahunya.

"Shikamaru sialan!"

* * *

"Tadaima.." Ucap Sakura sambil memasuki rumah yang merupakan asrama barunya. Alis merah mudanya mengerut saat tak ada tanda-tanda keberadaan orang di asrama Sakurasou. Bahkan lampu-lampu di asrama tersebut tak ada satu pun yang menyala. Ia meraba-raba mencari saklar lampu, tidak sulit mencari karena ia sudah hapal benar seluk-beluk Sakurasou.

_Ceklek._

"KEJUTAAAAAAAAAAAANNNN!" teriakan yang didominasi oleh duo Namikaze pun terdengar bersama dengan lampu yang menyala. Emerald Sakura melebar saat Naruto menerjangnya dengan pelukan yang erat.

"Ba..baka..sesak!"Sakura sekuat tenaga berusaha melepaskan pelukan Naruto yang seakan membunuhnya. Ia menatap orang-orang dibelakang Naruto dengan wajah memelas.

"Kau bisa membunuhnya, Dobe!" Dingin dan datar khas seorang Uchiha membuat Naruto langsung mengendorkan pelukannya. Ia menoleh dengan wajah cemberut.

"Kau mengganggu, Teme. Kan kapan lagi bisa meluk yankee manis kaya Sakura-chan." Katanya polos tanpa dosa. Ia tak menyadari bahwa Sakura yang kini dipeluknya sudah memerah marah.

"DASAR DUREN HENTAIIIII! "

_Bugh!_

"Ittai Sakura-chan. Kenapa kau menonjokku?"Ringis Naruto sambil memegangi pipinya yang berwarna biru. Matanya berkaca-kaca.

"Itu kan salahmu sendiri. Dasar duren bodoh. Makannya jangan seenaknya meluk orang!" Balas Sakural sinis

"Yare-yare, kenapa malah berantem sih?" Kakashi yang tadinya diam kini mulai bersuara.

"Mendokusei.. Naruto jangan kacaukan acara penyambutan Sakura dong!" Kata Shikamaru sambil menatap malas Naruto.

Sakura menatap kearah para laki-laki di hadapannya dengan bingung. "Acara penyambutanku?"

Sai tersenyum. Senyum palsu yang aneh tentu saja. "Benar Sakura-san. Ini acara penyambutan karena kau sudah resmi menjadi bagian dari Sakurasou."

"Eeehh?" Sakura bengong.

"Asrama Sakurasou mempunyai tradisi." Suara rendah Neji terdengar membuat Sakura menatapnya. "Akan ada perayaan untuk menyambut anggota baru asrama Sakurasou. Seperti pesta kecil-kecilan. Dan itu wajib dilakukan." Ujarnya menjelaskan.

"Nah, kalo begitu bagaimana jika kita langsung merayakannya?" Tanya Naruto sambil menarik Sakura kearah dapur. Emerald Sakura membulat saat melihat semua makanan yang terhidang di sana. Air liurnya hampir saja menetes.

Sakura langsung menyumpit ramen yang sejak tadi menarik perhatiannya. Gilaa ini benar-benar enak! Sakura langsung lupa daratan saat memakan ramen tersebut. Tak peduli banyak pasang mata yang menatapnya.

"Kau pasti akan ketagihan dengan ramen tersebut, Sakura-chan!" Ucap Menma sambil mengambil ramen yang sama dengan Sakura lalu memakannya.

"Sasuke-san memang hebat dalam memasak." Kata Sai membuat Sakura langsung menghentikan kunyahannya.

"Sasuke?" Sakura membeo.

"Tentu saja. Teme kan paling jago masak disini. Jadi dia yang setiap hari memasak untuk kita" ujar Naruto.

Sakura manggut-manggut, ia menatap Sasuke yang duduk di hadapannya sambil mengacungkan jempolnya. "Kau benar-benar hebat, Sasu-chan!"

Sasuke melotot. "Jangan panggil aku dengan panggilan menjijikan itu!"

Sakura cengengesan. Yang lainnya hanya tertawa kecil. Sepertinya gadis pink ini memang membuat warna baru di Sakurasou.

Tiba-tiba Kakashi berdiri dari kursinya lalu berlari kearah ruang tengah membuat semua orang menatapnya bingung. Apalagi dengan suara-suara benda-benda yang jatuh karena di lempar. Tak sampai dua menit, Kakashi kembali dengan tiga buah botol yang berada di genggamannya.

"Apa itu sensei?" Naruto bertanya bingung. Sedangkan Kakashi hanya tersenyum aneh di balik maskernya.

"Pemeriah acara, Naruto. Kau akan menikmatinya." Jawab Kakashi sambil berjalan mendekati meja makan. Ia menuangkan air yang berada di botol tersebut pada gelas-gelas kosong yang sudah ia sediakan sebelumya. Setelah semua gelas-gelas itu terisi ia menyerahkan pada Sakura, Naruto, Menma dan lainnya.

Sakura mencium air itu terlebih dahulu sebelum meneguknya sedikit, namun langsung ia muntahkan lalu menatap Kakashi. "Yaikss.. Kau ingin membunuhku Sensei?"

"Sake enggak akan membunuhmu Sakura." Ucap Kakashi sambil membuka maskernya membuat Sakura melotot saat mengetahui wajah asli guru freak yang satu ini. Sakura bener-bener speechless saat melihat wajah Kakashi yang gantengnya melebihi Kenichi Matsuyama si actor kece yang ia idolakan.

"Engga usah sampai terpesona gitu Sakura. Aku tahu wajahku tampan" Kata Kakashi percaya diri membuat Sakura langsung sadar akan kebodohannya.

"Aku engga terpesona sama Sensei!" Sakura merona, ia langsung memalingkan wajahnya. Sedangkan Kakashi hanya tertawa.

_Sialan! _

"Aku..hiks..baru..hiks sadar kalau..hiks kau memang cantik.." Suara dari seberang mejanya membuat Sakura menoleh. Emeraldnya melebar mengetahui sosok Uchiha dihadapannya kini benar-benar aneh. Dengan wajah yang dihiasi rona merah, mata sayu, dan ekspresi menggoda membuat Sakura terbengong.

'_Nih cowok kenapa lagi?' Sakura bertanya dalam hati._

"Sudah kuduga Sasuke enggak akan kuat sama sake." Ucap Gaara datar. Ia menatap Sasuke yang sudah benar-benar mabuk.

"Dan dengan bodohnya dia tetap aja minum." Tambah Sai polos.

"Saku..ra..hiks..aku..hiks..menyukai..hiks..jidat lebarmu."

**Jleeger!**

Sakura melotot.

Kakashi melongo.

Yang lainnya syok.

Seorang Sasuke menyatakan bahwa ia menyukai Sakura-jidat lebarnya lebih tepatnya. Ah apa jika sedang mabuk begini Uchiha Sasuke benar-benar kehilangan 'Keuchihaannya'?

Wajah Sakura memerah. Ah kata sacral yang diucapkan oleh seorang Uchiha Sasuke membuat Sakura mendidih. "KAU BERANINYAAA MENGEJEK JIDATKU!"Sakura sudah bersiap dengan bogem mentahnya. Namun sebelum bogeman itu mengenai wajah ganteng milik Sasuke, Kakashi menahannya.

"Sasuke enggak sadar Sakura. Dia mabuk!" Ucap Kakashi membuat Sakura mendengus.

"Ini semua salahmu, Sensei. Kenapa kau ngasih sake sama si pantat ayam ini?" Sakura ngomel.

"Ahh, gomen gomen Sakura." Kakashi tersenyum tanpa dosa. "Boleh enggak aku minta tolong antarkan Sasuke ke kamarnya?"

"HAAAAHHHHHH? KENAPA AKU?"Sakura berteriak heboh dengan hujan lokal yang menyembur kesana-sini.

"Karna kami semua sudah pernah berurusan dengannya saat mabuk seperti ini. Jadi sekarang giliranmu!" Suara Menma yang menjawab membuat Sakura mengerutkan dahinya.

"Memang kalau mabuk dia kenapa?" Tanya Sakura sambil menunjuk Sasuke yang sudah tergetak tak bergerak di kursinya.

"Kau cari tahu saja, Sakura-chan. Kan lumayan kau bisa tau aib dari seorang Uchiha Sasuke sang pangeran sekolah " Balas Naruto sambil terus memakan ramennya.

Sakura kini tersenyum aneh. Ah benar, disini dia akan tau aib aib para cowok ganteng yang selalu diidolakan oleh banyak orang. Dengan sejuta rencana yang ada di kepala merah jambunya ia menghampiri Sasuke yang sudah benar-benar mabuk lalu memapahnya menuju kamar Sasuke.

'Khu..khu..khu..akan aku abadikan aib si Uchiha ini lalu kusebar ke seluruh madding sekolah dan internet.'

Tanpa Sakura tau semua cowok yang ditinggalnya di ruang makan kini sedang menatapnya dengan senyum aneh yang terlukis di wajah tampan mereka masing masing.

* * *

Sakura memasuki kamar Sasuke yang didominasi oleh warna biru itu. Dengan susah payah ia melangkah kea rah ranjang King size yang berada disana lalu melemparkan tubuhnya dan Uchiha Sasuke ke ranjang. Ia menghela napas lelah.

'Sialan si pantat ayam ini berat juga ternyata.' Sakura membatin kesal.

Ia pun bangkit dari posisi tidurnya untuk menjelajahi ruangan si pantat ayam yang kini sedang tertidur akibat mabuk. Ia pandangi sekilas wajah tampan Sasuke sebelum melancarkan aksinya untuk mencari aib salah satu pangeran KIS tersebut.

Sakura pun mulai mencari barang barang yang menurutnya merupakan aib Uchiha Sasuke. Ia mulai kesal saat tak menemukan apapun di laci meja, lemari, bahkan kolong tempat tidur Sasuke. Bahkan saking fokusnya mencari, ia tidak sadar bahwa Sasuke sudah bangkit dari posisi tidurnya dan berjalan linglung mendekatinya.

Grep.

Wajah Sakura pucat saat sepasang tangan memeluknya erat. Bahkan ia dapat merasakan hembusan napas yang menerpa kulit lehernya. Bulu kuduknya merinding saat ia merasakan sebuah benda tak bertuulang tetapi basah menjilat telinganya.

"Sa..su..ke." Sakura tergagap. Apalagi kini ia bisa merasakan benda basah itu menjilati lehernya.

"Aahh.."Sakura mendesah saat benda yang merupakan lidah Sasuke itu mengecup lehernya. Astaga, tubuh Sakura mendadak lemas.

Set.

Tiba-tiba tubuh Sakura berputar. Kini wajahnya berhadapan dengan wajah tampan Sasuke. Bibirnya bertabrakan dengan bibir Sasuke. Mata emeraldnya terbelalak, saat bibir Sasuke menciumnya dengan penuh gairah.

'_Tidaaaakkk ciuman pertamaku direnggut oleh seekor ayam!'Sakura berteriak heboh didalam hati._

Sakura berusaha melepaskan diri dari Sasuke, namun sia-sia. Bahkan kini Sasuke memeluk tubuh mungil Sakura erat. Membuat Sakura tak bisa bergerak leluasa, bahkan ia tak bisa mengeluarkan bogem mentahnya.

"Akhh!" Tubuh Sakura mengejang saat tangan Sasuke meremas buah dada kanannya. Ia lemas seketika. Perlahan tubuhnya merosot ke bawah bersama Sasuke yang masih saja setia menciumnya. Sakura merasa tak bertenaga. Ia pasrah saat tangan Sasuke melepas satu-satu persatu kancing seragamnya.

Bugh.

Sasuke langsung pingsan di bahu Sakura. Gaara pelaku pemukulan hanya menatap datar. Bahkan dari raut wajahnya ia sama sekali tak merasa bersalah.

"Mendokusei, Sasuke memang berbahaya saat mabuk!" Shikamaru berucap malas. Ia melangkah mendekati Sasuke yang pingsan di bahu Sakura lalu memapahnya ke ranjang.

Sakura yang masih dirundung syok hanya bisa terdiam. Menma menghampiri Sakura.

"Doujobu desuka?" Pertanyaan Menma membuat Sakura lansung tersadar dan sontak menoleh.

"Ahh.. doujobu." Jawabnya pelan. Ia tak yakin apa ia bisa dikatakan baik-baik saja. Ia pun bangkin dengan perlahan. Menma pun langsung membantu Sakura berdiri lalu membenahi baju seragam Sakura yang tak terkancingi.

"Jangan mengambil kesempatan dalam kesempitan, Menma-kun!" Sai berucap santai. Ia tersenyum aneh pada Sakura membuat Sakura bingung. Sakura menatap Menma yang sedang mengancingi seragamnya, dahinya berkedut.

"JANGAN CARI KESEMPATAN BODOHHH!"

Bugh.

"Ittai.." ringis Menma lalu menatap Sakura marah. "Apa yang kau lakukan, Pink bodoh!"

"Itu hukuman untuk cowok enggak tau moral seperti kau! Jangan kira aku enggak tau. Dasar cowok hentai!" Balas Sakura sinis.

"Yare-yare, lebih baik aku tidur saja deh daripada melihat kalian bertengkar." Ujar Kakashi sambil melangkah pergi diikuti oleh Neji, Shikamaru, Sai dan Gaara.

"Ne, Menma kau enggak papa kan?" Tanya Naruto menghampiri Menma yang meringis kesakitan.

"Enggak papa. Aku mau ke kamar." Jawab Menma jutek lalu ikut meninggalkan kamar Sasuke.

Naruto menatap bingung Menma yang kini sudah menghilang di balik pintu kamar Sasuke. Mata safirnya kini menatap wajah jutek Sakura.

"Apa?" Sakura bertanya jutek saat Naruto menatapnya.

"Enggak, aku cuma mau bilang." Sakura menaikkan alis menanti kata-kata Naruto selanjutnya. "Hati-hati aja Sakura-chan, kalau udah malem gini cowok biasanya jadi ganas!" Kata Naruto langsung berlari meninggalkan kamar Sasuke.

What the?

Tadi dia bilang apa?

Kalau udah malem cowok biasanya jadi ganas?

Astaga, Sakura benar-benar ingin mati saja kalau begini. Satu atap dengan kumpulan cowok aneh membuatnya benar-benar frustasi.

"KAMI-SAMA AKU NGGAK BETAH!" Dan teriakan frustasi dan putus asa dari seorang Haruno Sakura terdengar di setiap penjuru asrama Sakurasou.

* * *

A/N : Ahhhhhh…seneng banget baca review dari kalian semua. Arigatou hontou ni Arigatou *tebar cium ke reader

Aku seneng ficku ada yang baca, apalagi direview. Bagi aku review itu adalah sebuah bentuk penghargaan sekaligus penyemangat aku buat bikin fic ini. Pokoknya makasih banget yah

Ahh iya gomen enggak bisa ngebalesin reviewnya bagi yang gak login. Tapi sama aku udah dibaca, makasih semuanya. terus bagi yang login aku bales lewat PM silahkan dibaca saja. Ahh engga tau mau ngomong apa lagi, kalo boleh sihn review lagi yaahhh :*


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N : Maaf atas keterlambatan update fanfict ini. Author sedang membuat laporan karena sebentar lagi akan sidang. Ini pun Author mencuri-curi waktu jadi tolong dimaklumi. Sekali lagi author meminta maaf. Dan buat Adegan perkelahian Sakura maaf kalau kurang panas :P**

* * *

TIGA

**.**

**.**

Seorang pemuda dengan wajah tampan dengan rambut berwarna _dark blue_ berusaha bangkit dari posisi tidurnya. Ia mengerjapkan mata. Menatap sekelilingnya dengan bingung.

Kamar bernuansa biru yang begitu ia kenal. Ini kamarnya. Tapi kok bisa? Sasuke-nama pemuda itu mengerutkan dahi bingung. Seingat pemuda berambut ala pantat ayam itu, ia sedang merayakan hari penyambutan Haruno Sakura si cewek_ yankee_ berambut pink yang baru-baru ini tinggal di Sakurasou, lalu Kakashi-_sensei_ memberikan minuman yang berbau dan terasa aneh di lidahnya. Seperti sake.

Mata Onyxnya membulat. Ia ingat. Setelah meminum minuman keparat itu tubuhnya terasa panas. Ia mabuk. Hal paling ia benci. Karena ia tahu saat ia mabuk ia bisa melakukan hal gila.

Oke, mencium seseorang itu terlihat wajar saat kau dalam keadaan sadar. Tapi saat dalam posisi mabuk seperti Sasuke membuat si bungsu Uchiha itu agak tertekan. Apalagi saat mengetahui korban-korbannya selama ini yang seratus persen laki-laki semua yang sudah dipastikan adalah semua penghuni Sakurasou. Bahkan Kakashi-_sensei_ pun pernah jadi korbannya. Sial runtuh sudah harga dirinya sebagai seorang Uchiha.

"Arrgghh!"

Sasuke menggeram. Oke, ini masih terlalu pagi. Kepalanya pun terasa sakit. Hangover dipagi hari memang enggak keren. Dengan tertatih-tatih ia melangkah keluar dari kamar. Mungkin air putih bisa membantu menghilangkan efek dari minuman setan yang diberikan oleh _Sensei_ mesum itu.

"Ohayou, Teme." Ucapan selamat pagi dari seorang Namikaze Naruto menyapanya. Sasuke meliriknya sekilas.

"Hn. Ohayou, Dobe."

Naruto mendekati Sasuke yang sedang menuangkan air ke gelasnya. "Kau enggak papa kan, Teme?" Tanya Naruto dengan nada khawatir. Namun Sasuke tak menjawab. Ia masih setia dengan minumannya.

"Aku sempat khawatir padamu karena ulah _Sensei_. Kadang-kadang _sensei_ memang keterlaluan sih. Tapi kau juga bersalah kenapa kau menerima minuman itu. Kau hampir memperkosa Sakura tau!"

_Byurrr._

Sasuke menyemburkan minumannya saking terkejutnya dengan ucapan Naruto. Dengan gerakan bak robot yang habis baterai, ia memutar tubuhnya dan menatap Naruto tajam menuntut penjelasan.

"Apa kau bilang? Aku hampir apa?"

Naruto menggaruk lehernya dengan cengiran tak enaknya. "Err, kau tahu kan kalau kau mabuk seperti apa. Kau menyerang Sakura saat ia mengantarkanmu ke kamar."

Oke. Sekarang Sasuke hanya bisa diam. Dia tahu apa yang sudah terjadi tadi malam. Pantas saja ia seperti mendengar suara desahan. Ternyata si Haruno Sakura.

Onyxnya sekali lagi melotot.

Nani? Sakura?

Mati. Uchiha Sasuke bakal mati hari ini karena dibogem oleh seorang cewek pink.

Oke, harga diri Uchihanya makin jatuh.

Otou-san. Okaa-san. Maafkan anakmu ini.

.

.

.

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Adaptasi dari Anime berjudul Sakurasou no Pet na Kanojo dengan perubahan sana-sini

Chara :

Haruno Sakura and Male Chara

Rating : M untuk bahasa yang kasar

Warning : Sakura-centric, Reverense Harem, OOC, Bahasa non-baku and Typo's dimana-mana.

(No Bashing Chara ini hanya tuntutan cerita :D)

Don't Like Don't Read !

Summary :

**Hidup Sakura si yankee KIS berubah 180 derajat saat ia harus pindah ke Sakurasou. Asrama para anak bermasalah di tempatkan. Dan pertemuannya dengan para penghuni Sakurasou membuatnya frustasi sendiri akan perasaan aneh yang mulai muncul. / "****Sial. Aku enggak bisa berhenti menciumnya.****"/ "****MATI SAJA KAU, BRENGSEK****!"/ "Kalau bukan Sasuke, lalu kissmark buatan siapa?"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sakura menatap buku dihadapannya tanpa minat. Moodnya sedang buruk pagi ini. Bahkan ia sampai mengeluarkan aura hitam membuat tak ada seorang pun berani untuk mendekatinya.

"Hhhh.. Dasar pantat ayam sialan!" Itu merupakan rutukannya yang ke dua belas kalinya pada si Sasuke yang hampir saja merenggut keperawanannya malam tadi. Ia menjatuhkan kepalanya diatas meja. Ia lelah. Ia lebih baik melawan segerombolan cowok yankee berbadan besar bak truk kontainer dari pada kumpulan cowok mesum yang suka merape dirinya.

Sialan! Ini semua gara-gara keputusan nenek tua yang sok muda itu. Padahal setahu Sakura, Obaa-sannya begitu baik padanya. Padahal sejak dulu ia selalu dimanja oleh Obaa-sannya. Tapi semenjak Obaa-sannya menjalin hubungan dengan si sensei killer Orochimaru semua jadi berubah. Ahh, Sakura benar-benar enggak sudi kalau sampai Tsunade menikah dengan Orochimaru. Bisa-bisa hancur sudah dunianya.

"Kau terlihat mengerikan." Sakura mengangkat wajahnya saat mendengar suara Neji yang menyapa indera pendengarannya. Menatap Neji yang kini duduk di hadapannya.

"Aku sedang malas berdebat. Lebih baik kau pergi saja, cewek jadi-jadian!"

_Bughh._

"Ittai Baka Neji! Apa yang kau lakukan hah?" Sakura berteriak marah saat Neji memukul kepalanya dengan buku tebal yang dibawa oleh pemuda tersebut. Kini semua pandangan orang-orang yang berada di perpustakaan tempat Sakura saat ini berada beralih menatapnya dan Neji kesal. Namun Sakura tak peduli, ia mengabaikan pandangan kesal orang-orang itu.

"Aku laki-laki bodoh! Berhenti menyebutku dengan sebutan bodohmu itu!" Ucap Neji dengan penuh intimidasi. Namun sepertinya tidak berpengaruh pada Sakura, melihat si gadis pink itu hanya memutar bola mata bosan.

"Terserah katamu. Aku sudah bilang aku sedang malas berdebat jadi apa maumu?" Sakura bertanya sinis. Melipat tangan ia memandang Neji dengan dagu terangkat.

"Kau benar-benar menyebalkan!"Ucap Neji. Ia meletakkan sebuah kotak makan berwarna merah muda di meja membuat Sakura tertawa kecil.

Neji mengangkat alis bingung. "Kenapa tertawa?"

"Sudah kuduga kau memang cewek jadi-jadian. Kotak makan pun berwarna merah muda. Manis sekali..haha"

"Itu untukmu bodoh!"

Dahi Sakura mengerut. "Apa? Untukku?"

"Kau enggak punya gangguan pendengaran kan?"

"Urusai!" Sakura mendesis. Ia mengambil kotak makan pink itu lalu membukanya. Sedikit terpana melihat isinya.

"Kakashi-sensei menyuruhku untuk memberikan itu padamu. Kau enggak sempat sarapan tadi jadi ia khawatir padamu. Itu juga sebagai bentuk permintaan maafnya." Jelas Neji sambil membuka buku tebalnya.

"Astaga, Kakashi-sensei manis sekali." Ujar Sakura dengan wajah berseri-seri. Namun, ia langsung terdiam sambil menatap Neji yang masih asyik membaca buku.

"Tunggu, bukankah Kakashi-sensei enggak bisa masak?" Tanya Sakura bingung.

"Itu masakan Sasuke."

"Ehh Sasuke? Kalau begitu aku enggak mau makan!"Kata Sakura sambil menutup kembali kotak makan berwarna merah muda itu.

Neji menutup bukunya kesal. Memandang Sakura yang kini membolak-balikan halaman bukunya.

"Kakashi-sensei akan memberiku hukuman jika kau engaak mau makan itu!"Neji menatap tajam Sakura.

"Enggak peduli. Itu urusanmu." Balas Sakura acuh.

Neji menggeram. Dengan segera ia membuka kotak bekal itu. Menyumpit sebuah onigiri lalu menyuapkannya pada Sakura agar memakannya.

"Buka mulutmu!" perintah Neji.

"Enggak. Aku enggak lapar." Ucap Sakura jutek.

Neji kesal. Membujuk Sakura memang bukanlah perkara mudah kerena si cewek pink ini begitu keras kepala. Namun sebuah ide gila melintas di otaknya. Pemuda berambut panjang itu menyeringai. Gadis pink ini harus diberi hukuman agar mau menurut. Ia melahap sendiri onigiri yang ia sumpit tadi. Mengunyahnya sebentar ia menatap Sakura yang sedang focus menatap bukunya. Tangan kanannya menarik tengkuk Sakura membuat Sakura menjerit karena terkejut.

"Heii!" Sakura protes. Namun teriakannya terbungkam saat bibirnya sudah bertabrakan dengan bibir tipis Neji.

Mata emeraldnya membulat.

Neji menciumnya. Tidak lebih tepatnya memaksanya untuk memakan onigiri yang berada di mulutnya.

Tangan Sakura mencengkram bagian depan seragam Neji kuat saat merasakan lidah Neji menari di dalam mulutnya. Bahkan saat bibir bawahnya dihisap oleh Neji, Sakura hanya dapat berharap tak ada melihatnya. Ia sedikit bersyukur karena ia dan Neji saat ini berada di tempat duduk yang paling pojok.

"Sial. Aku enggak bisa berhenti menciumnya." Neji menggerutu didalam hati. Bibirnya masih saja menghisap bergantian bibir atas dan bawah milik Sakura.

"Ngghh~" Sakura melenguh saat Neji menghisap lidahnya. Sial! Sakura merutuki dirinya karena mengeluarkan suara aneh itu. Ia semakin memperkuat genggamannya. Oke, napasnya sudah mulai habis. Kan enggak elit kalau ia sampai mati karena ciuman.

Neji yang mengerti keadaan Sakura pun alkhirnya melepaskan ciumannya. Keduanya tampak menghirup udara dengan rakus. Sakura menatap Neji tajam.

"Kau!" Sakura menarik kerah Neji membuat cowok dengan rambut coklat itu hanya menyeringai.

"Lebih baik kau makan saja bekalmu. Atau kau ingin aku yang menyuapimu, Sakura-chan?" Kata Neji santai membuat Sakura langsung melepaskan kerah Neji. Neji menyeringai, ternyata mudah juga menaklukan seorang yankee sekelas Sakura. Ia pun mengambil buku tebalnya dan mulai membaca kembali sambil sesekali mata perak miliknya menatap Sakura yang memakan bekalnya dengan wajah cemberut.

* * *

"Hahhhhh." Helaan napas lelah dari seorang Haruno Sakura membuat Yamanaka Ino mengerutkan dahi. Gadis bersurai pirang itu bingung, pasalnya sejak pelajaran pertama sampai pelajaran terakhir Sakura selalu menghela napas. Bahkan saat kelas sudah berakhir dan kini kelas sudah kosong dan hanya menyisakan mereka berdua, Sakura masih menghela napas.

Memang sih semenjak pindah ke asrama Sakurasou, Ino merasa perubahan besar pada seorang Haruno Sakura. Gadis pink itu jadi sering marah engga jelas, sering melamun kadang sering menghela napas. Seperti mempunyai masalah yang begitu berat. Ahh, padahal menurut Ino hidup Sakura kini enak sekali bagai di surga. Tinggal satu atap dengan kumpulan cowok keren. Semua cewek pasti mau jika ada di posisinya. Jadi sekarang kenapa Sakura malah terlihat begitu menyedihkan setelah tinggal dengan cowok-cowok ganteng itu?

"Kau kenapa sih?" Ino akhirnya memberanikan bertanya pada Sakura. Ia benar-benar penasaran apa yang membuat sahabatnya itu seperti tak mempunyai semangat hidup lagi. Pasalnya Sakura adalah gadis yang penuh semangat jadi sangat aneh melihatnya seperti ini.

"Engga usah tanya deh. Kayak engga tau aja." Sakura membalas sinis sambil menatap lurus ke depan. Ia tak berniat sama sekali menatap Ino, membuat gadis pirang itu mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal.

"Aku kan cuman tanya. Kenapa responmu begitu?" Ucap Ino dengan nada plus ekspresi sedih yang tentunya itu hanya pura-pura. Tapi hal itu sukses membuat Sakura merasa tak enak.

"Gomen, Pig." Sakura berujar pelan sambil menatap sahabatnya dengan wajah bersalah. "Akhir-akhir ini aku banyak pikiran."

"Kau mikirin apa? Para cowok ganteng Sakurasou, eh?" Tanya Ino semangat. Bahkan kini ia melupakan ekspresi sedih yang dipasangnya tadi.

Mata Sakura menyipit. Ia tahu bahwa Ino tadi hanya berpura-pura sedih. Ck, ia tertipu. "Engga juga."

"Engga juga berarti iya. Ayo cerita padaku!" Ino mengambil posisi duduk di hadapan Sakura

"Engga akan!."

"Ah, dasar kau pelit."

"Biar saja."

Ino manyun. Sakura memang susah jika dipaksa bercerita.

"Heii, Sakura. Selama tinggal di Sakurasou, kau engga ngelakuin sesuatu sama mereka kan?" tanya Ino kemudian.

Sakura menatap Ino. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Ah, masa kau engga ngerti. Seperti pelukan, ciuman atau melakukan sex." Kata Ino santai. Kedua alis pirangnya turun naik bergantian sambil menatap Sakura penuh minat membuat Sakura merinding.

"Jangan samakan aku dengan dirimu, bodoh!" balas Sakura sinis dengan wajah sedikit memerah mengingat bahwa dia hampir dirape oleh Sasuke dan Neji baru saja menciumnya tadi pagi.

"Kenapa wajahmu memerah begitu. Pasti kau sudah melakukannya. Ayo beritahu aku dengan siapa!"

Sakura diam tak berniat menjawab.

"Apa dengan Kakashi-sensei? Ah dia memang sangat dewasa. Aku yakin ia sangat berpengalaman dengan hal begituan. Apalagi ia selalu baca buku mesum jadi engga diragukan kalau dia hebat dalam urusan _itu._"

"Yang benar saja!"

"Ah atau jangan-jangan dengan Sai? Kau bilang pernah tidur dengannya. Jangan-jangan kalian juga melakukannya?"

"Kau ingin ku bunuh, hah?"

"Ah, atau kau melakukan itu dengan salah satu dari Namikaze bersaudara? Atau malah dua-duanya? Astaga, aku enggak nyangka kau mau melakukan _threesome_"

"BERHENTI BICARA NGAWUR! AKU HANYA CIUMAN DENGAN NEJI DAN HAMPIR DIPERKOSA OLEH SASUKE. JADI BUKAN BERARTI AKU MAU NGELAKUIN HAL YANG BARU SAJA KAU OMONGIN!" Sakura berteriak keras membuat Ino tmenghentikan ocehannya. Namun baru beberapa detik mata hijau dan biru itu sama-sama membulat.

" HAH KAU HAMPIR DIPERKOSA OLEH SASUKE?" dan Ino tak dapat menahan rasa terkejutnya membuat si pirang berteriak histeris.

Sedangkan Sakura hanya berharap, bahwa teriakannya maupun Ino tak terdengar oleh siapa pun. Kan bisa hancur sudah harga dirinya jika ada yang tahu bahwa dia hampir kehilangan kegadisannya karena pantat ayam yang lagi mabuk.

Benar-benar engga keren.

* * *

Haruno Sakura berjalan meninggalkan sekolah dengan penuh kelegaan. Pasalnya ia berhasil kabur dari seorang Yamanaka Ino yang kini sangat berbahaya untuknya. Tentu saja, saat seorang Ino dengan mode ingin tahunya yang begitu mengerikan membuat Haruno Sakura harus kabur untuk keselamatan dirinya dan juga harga dirinya.

Ia menghentikan langkahnya saat sudah berada jauh dari Konoha Internasional School. Yah, ia sedikit bersyukur karena kini ia tinggal di Sakurasou yang letaknya berlawanan arah dan terpisah dengan asrama-asrama reguler.

"Yokatta. Akhirnya aku lepas juga dari Ino." Sakura berucap lega.

"Are? Haruno Sakura, ya?" Sebuah suara yang asing di telinganya membuatnya menoleh. Segerombolan pria-pria dengan tubuh kekar berada di hadapannya. Sakura mengangkat alis.

"Jangan bilang kau lupa pada kami." Seorang pria dengan tubuh berwarna biru pucat sedikit melangkah maju. Ia membawa pemukul bola bisbol di tangan kanannya.

"Gomen. Aku benar-benar tak tahu siapa kalian. Lagi pula aku banyak urusan jadi jangan menghalangi jalanku!" Sakura berujar kesal.

"Kau jahat sekali Sakura. Begitu banyakkah korbanmu sampai-sampai kau tak mengenali mereka?" Kini Seorang pria dengan rambut hijau dengan kulit berwarna hitam berkata sinis membuat Sakura terkekeh.

"Ahh jadi kalian korban-korbanku? Aku benar-benar minta maaf karena tidak mengingat kalian. Terlalu banyak yang menjadi korban pukulanku sih." Sakura berkata santai. "Demo..aku tak ada urusan lagi dengan kalian. Jadi cepat menyingkir karena aku ingin pulang!"

"Sayang sekali. Tapi kita tidak bisa membiarkanmu pergi!" Seorang laki-laki dengan rambut jingga dan wajah yang dipenuhi pierching melangkah maju. Ia menatap Sakura dengan sinis. "Karena kita ada urusan denganmu, Haruno Sakura."Lanjutnya.

Sakura balik menatap pria jingga itu lalu terkekeh. "Ah, ternyata kau Pain?"

"Sudah ingat ternyata?" Tanya Pain sambil menyeringai kearah Sakura. "Kau tau kami belum bisa melupakan kekalahan kami dulu!"

"Jadi kalian ingin balas dendam, eh?" Sakura bertanya santai. "Tapi maaf saja aku engga ada waktu buat itu. Jadi cepat menyingkir dari hadapanku sekarang, Brengsek!"

"Ah..sayang sekali. Apakah kau sebegitu takutnya pada kami sehingga kau ingin kabur, Sakura-chan?" Tanya Pain kembali. Pria berambut jingga itu tersenyum sok manis- yang membuat Sakura ingin muntah.

"Cih, kau pikir aku sebegitu pengecutnya! Melawan kecoa seperti kalian saja adalah hal yang mudah bagiku!"

"Ah, tetap sombong seperti biasanya." Pain melangkah maju mendekati Sakura dan berhenti setelah berada 10 cm di hadapan gadis pink itu. Tangan kanannya terangkat membelai sisi wajah kiri Sakura. "Kau harus tahu bahwa ada batasan antara kekuatan laki-laki dan perempuan!"

Sakura tersenyum sinis. Ia menggenggam tangan Pain yang berada di sisi wajahnya, lalu menarik tangan pemuda itu kebawah dengan kasar yang menyebabkan pemuda berambut jingga tersebut jatuh ke tanah dengan suara dentuman yang lumayan keras. Pain meringis membuat Sakura melebarkan senyumannya. Ia mengangkatsalah satu kakinya lalu menginjak perut Pain membuat pemuda tersebut menjerit kesakitan.

"Dasar lemah!" Ucap sakura Sarkastik.

"SIALAN KAU HARUNOOOOOOOO!" suara teriakan dari belakang tubuhnya membuat Sakura menoleh. Pemuda berkulit biru pucat itu melayangkan tongkat bisbol kearah wajah Sakura, reflex Sakura langsung menghindar dengan menundukkan kepala. Namun sayang tongkat kayu yang dipegang seorang pemuda berambut hitam yang berada di belakang pemuda berkulit biru pucat itu berhasil mengenai wajah Sakura, saat gadis itu mengangkat wajahnya. Dengan segera Sakura meninju wajah pemuda tersebut.

Bugh!

Pemuda itu tersungkur.

Sakura mundur beberapa langkah. Ia mengusap sisi wajahnya yang terkena ayunan tongkat kayu tadi. Ia sedikit meringis saat merasakan perih di sekitar pelipis kanannya. Sialan! Berani-beraninya kecoa-kecoa tak berguna seperti mereka melukainya. Tak bisa diampuni!

"Baiklah! Kalian yang memaksaku." Ucap Sakura sambil melempar tasnya. Ia mengambil kuda-kuda sambil matanya menatap para kumpulan pria kekar di hadapannya. Ia serius sekarang.

"HHHYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Sakura berlari menerjang para pria-pria tersebut. Begitu pun sebaliknya dengan pria-pria itu yang berlari kearah Sakura. Dan perkelahian pun tak dapat dihindarkan.

_Bugh! _

_Bugh! Bugh!_

_Bugh!_

_Bugh! Bugh! Bugh!_

Sakura menghajar habis-habisan. Beberapa pria tersungkur di tanah . Sakura semakin menggila. Jiwa yankee-nya telah bangkit. Ia lepas kendali.

_Bugh!_

_Bugh! Bugh!_

_Bugh!_

_Bugh! Bugh! Bugh!_

_Bugh!_

_Bruk!_

Kini giliran Zetsu, pria berkulit hitam putih tak sadarkan diri di tanah. Sakura menatap remeh kearah kumpulan pria-pria yang jatuh tak sadarkan diri di hadapannya.

"Dasar lemah!" cibir Sakura. Wajah dara berambut merah muda tersebut sudah dihiasi oleh banyak sekali luka disertai darah. Dengan sedikit tertatih-tatih ia berjalan menjauh, mengambil tasnya yang ia lempar tadi.

_Bugh!_

"Arghhh.." Sakura tersungkur saat seseorang memukul tengkuknya dengan keras. Matanya berkunang-kunang. Ia menatap pelaku pemukulan, dan mendapati Pain tersenyum sambil memainkan tongkat yang berada di genggamannya.

"Kau pikir kau sudah menang, eh Jalang! Kau harus tahu batasannya, Haruno. Seorang pria lebih kuat daripada wanita!" Ujarnya .

"Urusai! Dasar pengecut kau!" Sakura bangkit dan langsung menerjang Pain. Namun entah kenapa semua pukulan yang dilayangkannya dapat dengan mudah dihindari oleh Pain. Mungkin efek kelelahan yang dialami oleh Sakura setelah bertarung dengan pria-pria bawahan Pain.

_Bugh!_

Wajah Sakura dipaksa menoleh ke kiri saat kepalan tangan Pain mengenai wajah cantiknya. Pain menarik kerah seragam gadis tersebut, memaksa Sakura menatapnya.

_Bugh!_

"Ini untuk tiga tahun yang lalu!"

_Bugh!_

"Ini untuk semua luka yang kau buat, Jalang!"

_Bugh!_

"Ini untuk hukumanmu karena telah membuatku dikeluarkan dari sekolah!"

_Bugh!_

Pukulan balasan yang keras dari Haruno Sakura membuat Pain terjatuh. Sakura menatap Pain dengan nafas memburu. Hampir seluruh wajah gadis pink itu dihiasi warna ungu serta luka yang juga dihiasi oleh darah.

Sakura berjalan tertatih-tatih kearah Pain. Pain berusaha bangkit namun kalah cepat dengan Sakura yang kini telah menduduki tubuh kekarnya.

_Bugh!_

"DASAR SIALAN!"

_Bugh!_

"DASAR PENGECUT!"

_Bugh!_

"MATI SAJA KAU, BRENGSEK!"

Sakura dengan bringas memukuli Pain tanpa menghiraukan Pain yang kini sudah hampir sekarat. Ia tetap memukuli pria jingga tersebut tanpa peduli jika Pain akan mati.

Sakura mengangkat tangan kanannya siap untuk membuat Pain yang sudah sekarat untuk menuju kematian. Namun sebelum tangannya itu melayang kearah Pain, sebuah tangan lain mencengkram tangannya lalu menariknya membuat Sakura secara otomotis bangkit dari tubuh Pain yang sudah hampir tak sadarkan diri.

Dengan emosi yang masih tinggi, Sakura siap melayangkan tinjunya untuk orang yang berani mengganggu dirinya. Namun, saat ia berbalik dan berhadapan langsung dengan orang yang mencengkram tangannya, emeraldnya melebar. Tubuhnya kaku seketika.

"Haruno Sakura. Sudah kuduga kau memang biangnya masalah!"

* * *

"Kenapa kau berada di Konoha?" Tanya Sakura sambil menatap pemuda di hadapannya yang kini sedang membereskan peralatan P3K yang digunakan untuk mengobati luka Sakura. Kini, Sakura sedang berada di apartement milik pemuda tersebut.

"Aku punya urusan disini!" jawab pemuda itu sambil menyimpan kotak P3K pada sebuah laci. Mata milik pemuda itu mengerling kearah Sakura sebelum tersenyum. "Oh, ayolah. Kenapa wajahmu begitu tak suka melihatku ada di sini?"

Sakura mendengus. "Memang aku enggak suka! Bertemu pecundang sepertimu membuatku ingin muntah!"

"Seperti biasa bibirmu begitu tajam. Pantas saja kau banyak musuh sampai sekarang."

"Apa itu masalah bagimu?"

Pemuda itu terkekeh. Lalu berjalan mendekati Sakura dan duduk disamping gadis musim semi itu. "Aku hanya merasa aneh, dulu kau begitu manis dan pemalu. Tapi kini, kau menjadi seorang yankee. Benar-benar tak kusangka."

"Jangan bercanda. Sejak dulu pun aku sudah begini." Sakura menjawab sinis yang lagi-lagi dibalas kekehan dari pemuda tersebut.

Sakura menatap kesal pemuda itu. Sejak dulu ia benci jadi bahan tertawaan. Dan kini, pemuda itu menertawai dirinya. "Berhenti tertawa atau kutonjok kau!" Ancam Sakura.

Pemuda itu berhenti tertawa. Matanya menatap lembut kearah Sakura. Tangan kanannya terangkat memegang dagu Sakura.

"Kau tau sejak dulu bahkan sampai sekarang aku tak menyukai jika kau berkelahi. Kau membuat dirimu sendiri terluka." Ujarnya dengan sendu.

"Kau tau dengan baik alasannya kenapa aku jadi seperti ini!" jawab Sakura sambil menuduk.

Pemuda itu memandang sedih Sakura. Kedua tangannya memegang masing-masing sisi wajah Sakura mengangkatnya agar mau menatap mata milik pemuda itu. Saling menatap sebelum akhirnya pemuda itu mempertemukan bibirnya dengan bibir Sakura. Mencium Sakura dengan lembut. Ciuman penuh kerinduan. Mata Sakura terpejam menikmati ciuman membuat Pemuda itu pun terhanyut dalam ciuman dan ikut menutup mata. Namun pemuda itu tau, bahwa Sakura juga menangis dalam ciuman mereka.

* * *

"Aku sudah bertanya pada seluruh teman sekelasnya, namun tidak ada yang tahu dimana Sakura-chan!" kata Naruto kepada Kakashi yang kini sedang mondar-mandir di ruang tamu Sakurasou.

"Tanya lagi!" Perintah Kakashi dengan suara rendah membuat Naruto langsung menjalankan perintahnya.

"Aku sudah mencarinya di setiap sudut kota tapi tidak menemukannya!" Kata Sai.

"Cari lagi!" Perintah Kakashi.

"Aku sudah mencarinya. Namun GPRS handphonenya tidak bisa dilacak!" Suara khawatir Neji terdengar.

"Cari lagi!" Lagi-lagi perintah dari Kakashi.

"Aku sudah berusaha menghubingi Handphonenya tapi tak diangkat!" Gaara berujar.

"Coba lagi!"

"Aku dan Sasuke sudah mengecek sekolah tapi Sakura tak ada di sana!" Menma berkata dengan napas terengah-engah

"Cari lagi!"

"Aku tidak bisa menemukan Sakura di mimpiku!" Ujar Shikamaru

"Cari la-… Barhenti bercanda Shikamaru!" Ujar Kakashi tajam.

"Mendokusei!"

"Berhenti mengatakan kata menyebalkan itu!"

"Hn!"

"Berhenti menggunakan kata-kataku!"

"Menyebalkan!"

"Hei Shika berhen-"

"Tadaima."

"SAKURAAAA!"

* * *

"Tadaima." Suara malas Sakura terdengar di pintu depan asrama Sakurasou. Gadis musim semi itu melepas sepatu sekolahnya dan berencana untuk langsng mandi. Ia butuh air untuk menyegarkan tubuhnya. Namun baru saja ia berbalik, tubuh mungilnya sudah dipeluk erah oleh banyaknya tubuh pria, membuatnya sesak napas.

"Hei- Kalian apa-apaan!"

"Kami merindukanmu, Sakura-chan!" Suara Naruto terdengar seperti mau menagis.

"Menyingkir dariku, kalian ingin membunuhku, HAH!" Omelan Sakura langsung membuat semua penghuni Sakurasou sadar. Dengan segera melepas tubuh Sakura.

"Astaga Sakura kenapa wajahmu?" Kakashi memekik kaget melihat wajah Sakura. Walaupun sudah diobati dan ditempeli plester luka tetap saja luka serta memar masih nampak di wajah putih Sakura.

"Jangan bilang kau habis berkelahi?" Suara Neji bertanya dengan penuh penekanan.

"Bukan urusanmu kan?" Sakura berujar dingin sambil melengos pergi. Namun ditahan oleh Gaara.

"Biar kami obati."Ucapnya sambil menarik tangan Sakura.

"Ini cuman luka kecil!" Ujar Sakura

"Berisik! Lebih baik kau menurut saja, dasar pinky keras kepala!" Balas Kakashi sambil ikut menarik Sakura sedangkan pemuda yang lainnya mengikuti dibelakangnya meninggalkan Menma dan Sasuke di pintu depan.

"Kau lihat kan, Sas?" Tanya Menma membuat Sasuke menoleh.

"Hn. Sepertinya masih baru." Balas Sasuke

"Itu bukan buatanmu, kan?"Menma melirik kearah Sasuke yang kini wajahnya sudah sedikit memerah.

"Bodoh. Kau bisa lihat warnanya kan. Itu seperti baru dibuat beberapa saat yang lalu, jadi mana mungkin itu Kissmark milikku!" Ujar Sasuke sambil melangkah pergi menyusul yang lain meninggalkan Menma .

Menma menatap punggung Sasuke. "Kalau bukan Sasuke, lalu kissmark buatan siapa?"

.

.

.

TBC

* * *

Balasan Review :

Dennis Kim -DK : Ahhh makasih yahh. Maksih karena sudah mau baca fic abalku dan makasih buat reviewnya :*

Eysha CherryBlossom : Haha, itu akan kebuka seiringnya berjalannya fic ini. jadi janagn lewatkan *modus* :D

CHERRYL : Iyah yah. Kenapa Sasu-chan jadi mesum begitu? *plakk . Terimakasih karena sudah membaca fic abal ini

Ccherrytomato : Hehe, gomen. Aku memang rada susah buat ngerubah kata enggaknya :P tapi karena fic ini engga pake bahasa baku banget jadi enggak papa yah

SinHye, kazuran, sofi asat, Brownchoco, Kiki RyuEunTeuk, MayuUchiHaru, hanazono yuri, azhuichan : Ini sudah ko

Jeremy Liaz Toner : ahh makasih. Kamu adalah reviewers setiaku :* ini special untuk kamu deh :*

Harulisnachan : Haha jangan panggil senpai ah, aku masih baru ko. Silahkan, jangan lupa baca terus dan review yah

uchiha kawaii : haha terimaksih ditunggu review selanjutnya

yumichan : Ini sudah memasuki Chapter 3

Nawaki Riji : Saya pun senang karena kamu mereview fic abal saya. Terimaksih

Rie Megumi : haha, harus hati-hati buat Sakuranya nih :p . Ekhem, sebenernya author yang jadi penggemar berat Kenichi Matsuyama :D

Luchy Neko : Haha, mohon doanya aja deh Untuk Sakura mah pasti kuat lah menghadapi kumpulan pria tampan xixixi

Kumada Chiyu : Terimakasih hehe, untuk limenya Author lagi berusaha :) harap mau menunggu yah

ReginaIsMe16 : Gomen yah, Sasu-channya jadi over OOC

Hatake Ridafi : Terimakasih


End file.
